


no more lonely nights

by brbabe



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brbabe/pseuds/brbabe
Summary: If being lonely is what drove him to sign up for a sugar daddy app. If being lonely is what made him talk to ten different boys before Yukhei. If being lonely made him willing to pay for company– this is what keeps him doing it. The way Yukhei cries and clutches to him and murmurs “Gege” so sweet against his ear.He’s fine with the way things are. There’s no way he will ever put Yukhei in a position where he’d have to end things in between them, which he is quite sure would be Yukhei’s reaction if he ever knew how in love Johnny is with him.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057934
Comments: 17
Kudos: 156





	no more lonely nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the first commissioned work I’m posting! Hopefully the commissioner enjoy what I made out of the prompt they gave me ^_^ 
> 
> I’ll be posting all my commissioned works under this series from now on! 
> 
> Bebe, I hope you like this.

Johnny, contrary to what most of the people around him thought, was quite the lonely man. Maybe lonely was not the right word for him, after all, he had enough friends to plan a barbecue on a weekend, enough work colleagues to drink with after work hours – but there was this feeling inside him. A hollow, pulsing spot inside his chest that grew larger each day. It easily took over his being on Friday nights when he was alone and his couch seemed too big, too cold. The loud TV wasn’t enough to quiet his mind. His heart _wanted_. He just didn’t know _what._

Money wasn’t an issue and Johnny was certain he had _good_ friends. So why did he feel so alone when he was in his apartment? Why did he feel like his chest was so tight? Sometimes you need more. Sometimes you need a warm hand caressing your cheek. Sometimes you need a pair of dark brown eyes following your every move. Sometimes you feel lonely because that thing you most desperately need isn’t within your reach. 

Sometimes you feel lonely even when you can reach it – tanned, soft skin under his fingertips. A firm chest under his hand, breathing heavily. A plush, perfect mouth falling open: whining, begging. You’ll feel lonely when you realise you have it but you don’t have it all.

“ _Gege,_ ” Yukhei breathes out, biting his bottom lip with enough strength to hurt. Johnny reaches for his chin, pulls his lip free from his teeth. The Chinese word curling around his tongue, dripping hot and sinful from his mouth. Johnny never thought he’d be the type of guy to get undone by a simple, small word. “ _Gege,_ please. Touch me. Touch me.” He’s _desperate._ Johnny loves him like this. So desperate for cock that he loses himself. He doesn’t have it in to keep the overly confident mask he has on constantly. 

No one else sees Yukhei like this desperate. Pliant and sweet. 

“I am touching you,” Johnny replies. His right hand is curled around Yukhei’s dick, squeezing at the base to keep him from orgasming. “Is this not enough for you?”

“ _No,”_ Yukhei cries out. “It’s not!”

Johnny smiles. Yukhei has changed ever since their first encounter. Six months ago Yukhei was just an overly confident tall kid desperately needing money. Fresh out of college, his degree was useless to the kind of career he wanted to pursue. Wong Yukhei wasn’t cut to work at a law firm, Johnny can’t imagine Yukhei wearing expensive suits and dark ties.

Yukhei is an artist. He wears white, cheap shirts that get soiled with clay or wherever is it he’s using on his newest project. His fingernails are always short and his hands are always smeared with white paint. _I’m a_ _sculptor,_ he had said when Johnny asked what he did for a living when they met in person after two weeks of talking through the sugar daddy app. Johnny smiled at him and said: _I can pay for anything you need. Rent, clothes, luxurious watches._ Yukhei had bit his lip. _I don’t want luxurious watches. I want– I need money to buy supplies._ Then that was it. 

He used to be a little shy. Not insecure, because Johnny doesn’t think a boy like Yukhei could ever not be completely sure of himself. But bashful, yes. Quiet in the way he felt good. Johnny had to try harder to get him to be loud. He’s unrepentant in the way he’s loud now. 

“Gege, you need to fuck me,” Yukhei says, hands holding onto Johnny’s shoulder. “You have to.”

“Puppy,” Johnny says, slapping Yukhei on the thigh. It’s soft, just a light reprimand, not a punishment. Not yet a punishment. Yukhei’s dick twitches in his hand. “You do not tell me what to do.”

When Yukhei whines, tears pooling at the corner of his eyes, Johnny feels a little bit less lonely. It’s the way Yukhei looks at him when they are like this: naked, sweaty. Yukhei is under, floating; this way, Johnny can pretend. He lets his own reigns off. He pictures Yukhei with a collar, belonging to him in all the ways he could possibly belong to someone else. He pictures their hands intertwined, he pictures Yukhei’s clothes inside his wardrobe. He can almost hear the affection, the adoration dripping from every word that comes out of Yukhei’s mouth. When they are like this, Johnny can pretend Yukhei isn’t doing this for the money. He can pretend Yukhei truly wants him just like he wants Yukhei. 

He doesn’t. He needs supplies and Johnny is older, rich. Willing to have this younger, sweeter boy under him for a few thousand. 

“ _Please_ , gege.”

Johnny takes pity on him. He’s been edging Yukhei for two hours now. Bringing him closer and closer to the edge with his hands, his mouth, but never letting him reach his climax. Yukhei looks exhausted. His bangs are plastered against his sweaty forehead, his lip is bitten red, spit-slick from Johnny’s and his own spit. There are teeth marks on his collarbones, his stomach., His tighs are red, Johnny’s hand visible on the bruise blossoming on the paler side of his skin. Yukhei is tearing up, his dick is hard enough to hurt – to bother. Johnny wants to ruin him even more. 

Johnny closes his fist around Yukhei’s dick once more and doesn’t stop until Yukhei’s body collapses under him, tremors taking over his legs, tears streaming down his face. If being lonely is what drove him to sign up for a sugar daddy app. If being lonely is what made him talk to ten different boys before Yukhei. If being lonely made him willing to pay for company– this is what keeps him doing it. The way Yukhei cries and clutches to him and murmurs “ _Gege”_ so sweet against his ear. 

He’s fine with the way things are. There’s no way he will ever put Yukhei in a position where he’d have to end things in between them, which he is quite sure would be Yukhei’s reaction if he ever knew how in love Johnny is with him. 

* * *

The thing about being in love with your _sugar baby –_ God, Johnny hates that term, especially because Yuta loves to make fun of it – is that you can’t take a break from them, not really. Even when Johnny is overseas trying to secure a millionaire deal with a Brazilian businessman, he has responsibilities with Yukhei. Can’t let him hanging, especially because Yukhei is so _diligent._ So, essentially, Johnny always takes care of Yukhei. His feelings aren’t enough to force him to put an end to their arrangement, not when Yukhei needs someone to take care of him.

Johnny knows he could leave so a younger boy, someone who’s not a millionaire maybe, someone who’s not busy and incapable of time management, could fill his empty spot. But that’s not really an option. Johnny would stay with Yukhei for as long as he wanted Johnny with him.

“Well,” Yukhei says into the phone. “I didn’t want to _ask,_ because we are not going to see each other for a few days so it’s not _fair_ – I feel like I’m taking advantage of you.”

Johnny laughs. “You? Taking advantage of the older, richer man?” 

“I know, it’s dumb. Anyway! I just– ugh, I wanted to buy a motorcycle.”

“Hmmm,” Johnny murmurs, holding the phone in between his shoulder and his cheek. He takes off his watch and his rings. “That’s kind of dangerous, isn’t it?”

“Maybe. But I’m responsible.”

“You are,” He easily agrees. “I don’t think I’d like to know you’re running around on a motorcycle, though.”

“Okay, I hear you–” Yukhei says, Johnny hears him shuffling on his bed. “But consider this, I’d look devastating on top of a motorcycle.”

Again, Johnny easily agrees, but– well, he’s tired. Jat-lagged. In a different country. Lonely. He’s had a glass of whisky right before Yukhei called so, he says: “You are always devastating.” 

Yukhei doesn’t reply at first, then he giggles. “Are you drunk?”

“Of course not,” Johnny replies. “Just tired. Wish you were here.” Being older doesn’t always mean you’re wiser. Sometimes, age comes with even more stupidity. “Next time I’ll bring you with me.”

“All the way to Brazil?” Yukhei asks, he sounds breathless. 

“Anywhere,” Johnny replies. “Anywhere you want.”

Yukhei breathes out. “You– nevermind. So, no motorcycle? What about a car?” 

Johnny doesn’t buy him a motorcycle nor a car, he doesn’t think Yukhei even has a license. He takes him to a go-kart after he’s back from his business trip; he _rents_ the whole place so Yukhei can drive around and they can race each other and just– just spend time together. Just them. The day goes by faster than Johnny would like. It’s not always that they manage to spend time like this – having fun, no pressure, no sex. The sex thing stopped being mandatory for Johnny three months into their arrangement. He wonders if Yukhei noticed that Johnny’s behaviour regarding him has changed. He wonders if it bothers him that Johnny seems to enjoy their time together with clothes on more often than not. 

It’s early afternoon when Yukhei gets tired. He says “I think I should get my license,” as soon as they enter the bathroom to shower and change clothes before going out to eat. “Would you buy me a car if I had my license?”

Johnny doesn’t tell him he would buy him a car even without a license if Yukhei tried hard enough. “No.” He reaches for the hem of Yukhei’s shirt, tugging at it until Yukhei raises both arms and Johnny finally manages to take it off him. “I can take you places.”

“I still need some autonomy!” He whines, but Johnny laughs and undoes his jeans’ buttons. “And I can undress myself.”

“Why would you take this honour away from me?” He smiles. 

“Honour? You are so sleazy!”

“Hmmm,” Johnny says. “Haven’t put you on your knees yet, so I’m not as sleazy as you’d think.”

“Buy me a car and I’ll get on my knees.”

Johnny snorts. “I don’t need to buy you a car for you to suck me off. You like sucking me off. I bet you want it now.”

Yukhei’s eyes get glassy– “Shut up.” He says, focusing again. Johnny watches as Yukhei’s dick twitches against the fabric of his underwear. “Didn’t you say we had reservations?”

“I do,” He raises an eyebrow. “That’s alright, you can shower first. No hurry.”

Yukhei beams at him. “Thanks.”

He watches as Yukhei takes off his underwear – unmarked, tanned skin glowing under the strong white light of the bathroom. Johnny entertains the idea of getting Yukhei’s thighs bruised tonight. He thinks of getting his teeth all over it, his hands squeezing the flesh until it hurts. Yukhei leaves the shower stall’s door open and starts talking. He _speaks_. Johnny likes to talk, but he likes to hear Yukhei talking even more. Yukhei has a different tone of voice for when he’s speaking Korean and sometimes he’ll forget a word or two mid-sentence and say them in Chinese and his tone will change – slightly, but noticeable. He tells Johnny all about his new sculpture while sliding the coconut soap all over his body. It’s not a sexual moment, Johnny isn’t turned on, but he’s flushed, glowing. 

“I’m trying different things,” Yukhei says. “Mark’s always on my ass about exploring new things. So, I’m trying to switch it up a little. Instead of working on a human sculpture, I’m doing an animal. Guess!” He closes his eyes to wash his face. 

Johnny unbuttons his shirt. “A dog?”

Yukhei shakes his head. “One more chance.”

“A bear?” He offers, stepping out of his slacks. “I’m bad at guessing things.” 

“Obviously,” Yukhei laughs. “I’m making– well, trying to make a cat.”

Johnny steps into the shower stall. “I like cats.”

“You remind me of a cat sometimes.”

He tilts his head. “Really?”

Yukhei nods, reaching with both hands for Johnny’s waist. “You pat your pillow twice before you lay down on it.”

Johnny lets out a surprised laugh. “Do I?”

“Yep,” He replies. “And you use your teeth a lot when we’re playing.”

“Okay!” Johnny says, tiptoeing around Yukhei to get under the shower spray. “I get it.”

“Kitty.”

He smiles. “Get out.”

Yukhei lets out a loud cackle, but he leaves the shower. After they’re done and clean, Johnny takes Yukhei’s hand and walk them out the place. He planned everything out, they’re going straight to the restaurant so he had previously hidden Yukhei’s gift inside the car. Before they reach Johnny’s car though, Yukhei lets go of his hand and says, “Mark!” Hands flapping around as he waves.

Johnny blinks away the hurt. Then, he changes his expression as Yukhei’s younger friend approaches them. It’s Mark Lee, he’s quite sure because that’s Yukhei’s closest friend from his college days. Mark’s an artist, Yukhei has told him before, and so they’ve always had a connection. Johnny pretends the _connection_ doesn’t bother him. It does, though. Mark is the exact type of boy who haunts Johnny’s thoughts: same age as Yukhei, handsome, full of energy and artistry, sweet and enchanting. The type of boy Johnny sees next to Yukhei in the future when his age, his personality – or whatever comes first, really – inevitably take him off the scene. 

“Xuxi!” Mark glows under Yukhei’s attention. “Are you leaving?” There’s disappointment tainting his voice. 

“Yeah, I’ve been here the whole day! Tired as hell from driving in circles.”

Mark raises an eyebrow. “The place was closed!”

“For you, maybe. I’ve got connections.” Yukhei says. That’s when Mark glances at Johnny. He seems to understand what Yukhei means. 

“You’re the connection, I’d guess.” He says. His tone is not unpleasant. Mark Lee is nothing if not extremely sweet and polite. 

“I am,” Johnny says. Forces himself to add something else to the sentence. “Nice to see you again.”

“Oh!” Mark snaps his fingers as if he’d just remembered something. “I’ve seen you before! You bought one of Xuxi’s sculptures at his first exhibition.”

Johnny had taken home the head of Medusa carved in white marble. The details were mesmerizing, the tenderness Yukhei demonstrated upon carving such delicate features had made Johnny want to spend any amount of money to have that in his living room. “I did, yes.”

“That was so cool of you! Xuxi was so nervous. I told him he’d be fine, though. Didn’t I?” Mark smiles at Yukhei, touching his chest with his index finger. Johnny swallows. 

“You did.” Yukhei agrees. “You were right,” He rolls his eyes. “We get it.”

Johnny, purposely, barely hides the way his eyes fall onto his watch. Mark sees – because of course he does, and says “Right, you guys were leaving. Sorry!”

“Don’t be, we’re not in a hurry.” Yukhei says.

Johnny butts in. “We have reservations.” He says in a sad, disappointed tone as if not having time to chat with Mark in a parking lot is upsetting but he holds no hope that Yukhei doesn’t see right through him. 

“It’s fine. I’ll drop by at your place some time next week, is that okay?”

Yukhei nods. “Obviously.”

Mark leaves quickly after that and Yukhei doesn’t talk all the way to the car. Johnny opens the door for him, walks to the driver’s side, starts the car, manoeuvres them out of the parking lot and stops at a red sign before Yukhei opens his mouth. “You weren’t in a hurry back at the bathroom. Why now?”

“We have reservations.”

Yukhei clicks his tongue. “I don’t think it’s the reservations’ fault.”

Johnny watches as the red light turns into green light. “What do you think it is, then?”

“I think you were jealous.”

“Maybe,” Johnny says, gripping the wheel with more force. “Old men get jealous.”

“Don’t call yourself old.”

“Is forty not old enough for you?”

“Prime age,” Yukhei replies. ‘I think you look devastatingly good, why worry about age?”

Johnny smiles. 

“And you don’t need to feel that way about Mark,” Yukhei adds. “Or about anyone, really.”

“And why is that?” Johnny asks.

“Because.” Yukhei says but doesn’t add an explanation afterwards. . 

“Got it.” 

The restaurant is about ten minutes from where they were so the drive isn’t long enough for Johnny to pressure Yukhei into elaborating his words. Not that he would _pressure_ Yukhei into anything, but Yukhei doesn’t watch his mouth most of the time, he’d end up slipping. The restaurant is, as expected, expensive because Johnny takes his role seriously and spends _so_ much money on the twenty-five years old boy sitting next to him. Yukhei fits so perfectly in these type of places; he’s a posh boy by nature even if his bank account used to disagree. He _struts_ into any room, holding his head high – he doesn’t act arrogant, but he can’t shake his highness away. Yukhei leads Johnny into the restaurant, greets the waiter and tells her in a honey-like voice that the reservations are on Mr Suh’s name. It’s undeniably sexy. 

Their table is placed far enough that they won’t have to bother about keeping their voices to a whisper, it’s good. Johnny orders wine, Yukhei orders their food. They make small talk for a few minutes before Johnny goes silent – he’s thinking too much. Yukhei looks at him over his glass of wine. 

“What is it?” He asks.

“Hm?”

“What are you thinking about?”

“It’s nothing.”

“It is something,” Yukhei insists. “I have dragged my foot against your leg twice and there was no reaction. Usually you tell me to cut it off very quickly. Also,” He adds. “I know you. You got your overthinking face on.”

Johnny sighs. “We’ve been doing… this… for more than six months.”

“Yes,” Yukhei says. “Do you want to–”

“No. It’s not that.”

“God, you really fucking scared me for a second there.” Yukhei whines. 

“It’s just that you never asked me to call you Xuxi.”

Yukhei stares at him. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Xuxi is not my name.”

“I know that.”

“And I _like_ it when you say my name. When you call me by my name, I feel good. I _like_ it.”

“Oh,” Johnny says. He thinks, _older really doesn’t mean wiser._ “That’s– that’s nice to hear.”

“And you– you are the only person who calls me like that. Everybody else calls me Xuxi. You’re not everybody else.”

Johnny’s heart skips several beats. 

“That’s okay,” He says. “I don’t mind not being everybody else”

Yukhei’s eyes shine bright under the intimate restaurant light. “I know.”

The air in between them feels _charged_ , somehow Johnny feels an almost suffocating warmth coming in waves from Yukhei. The table suddenly seems bigger than it really is, keeping them apart. _Moments like these,_ Johnny thinks, _it’s what makes me sure._ Yukhei has secured Johnny’s heart in such a way he doesn’t think it will ever be his again. It belongs to Yukhei now.   
  


* * *

Yukhei is asleep, cheek pressed against the pillow, mouth hanging slightly open. The sheets are curled around his waist, his legs are uncovered and Johnny, sitting on the edge of the bed, can see the teeth marks from the night before. He suddenly _wants_ again. He reaches for the sheets, untangling, setting Yukhei’s ass free from any coverage. Yukhei stirs in his sleep, but doesn’t wake. Johnny keeps going – he squeezes Yukhei’s asscheek, slaps the meat that connects his ass and the back of his thigh. Yukhei groans, coming awake. He doesn’t say anything, Johnny pulls his cheeks apart. Leaning in he blows against Yukhei’s hole.

“Daddy, what the _fuck_ –” Yukhei’s sentence ends up in a moan as he feels Johnny’s tongue licking him open. “Fuck.”

Johnny draws back. “Up,” He pats Yukhei’s ass. “Wanna do this properly.”

“Fine, hold on– hold on–” 

When Yukhei finally gets on his hands and knees on the bed, Johnny dives in again. Sucking _strongly_ and _loudly_ and Yukhei chokes trying to breathe in as Johnny keeps pushing his tongue inside. There’s spit dripping down his chin, jaw getting sore from the effort. He doesn’t stop, getting absolutely enchanted by Yukhei’s taste, the little sounds that he makes. 

Johnny smiles against the smooth skin of his hole. “You are so sweet.”

Yukhei drops his head down onto the bed. “Mouth– back– fuck.”

“I don’t understand.” Johnny says, using his index finger to caress Yukhei’s hole. It flutters upon his touch. “Try again.”

“Put your mouth back– on me.”

“Hmmm,” Johnny hums. He presses his finger inside. “Maybe in a few. Let me do this.”

“ _Mouth,_ ” Yukhei begs again.

“Come on princess, be nice.”

“Be _nice_ ,” He repeats. “You.”

“God, you sound so stupid. I haven’t fucked you yet.”

“Then fuck.”

Johnny leans in again, lapping at Yukhei’s ass. He could do this forever. He _will_ do this forever. Then he presses another finger inside. Scissoring his fingers, he keeps his tongue against the hot skin of Yukhei’s crack. 

“More,” Yukhei moans. “More.”

“I got you, baby doll.” He presses a third finger inside, doesn’t wait for Yukei to get used to the stretch before getting a fourth finger in. Yukhei lets out such a throaty moan from how _hurt_ he is. Johnny loves him. “Gonna fuck you now.”

Yukhei nods, dragging his cheek against the bed. Johnny gets himself dripping wet with the strawberry flavoured lube and fucks into Yukhei in one quick motion. Yukhei slides up on the bed– whines, writhes. Johnny fucks into him again, squeezing his hips until all of his fingers are engraved on the bronze skin of Yukhei’s body. 

“Fuck me up,” Yukhei begs and Johnny obeys. He slaps his ass, grabs him by the throat and pulls Yukhei up. His back plastered against Johnny’s chest. Johnny doesn’t let go of Yukhei’s throat. 

“Daddy.” Yukhei groans.

“Got you.” Johnny says again.

He lets his other hand slide down Yukhei’s body, pinching his nipple hard and then lower until his hand reaches Yukhei’s dick. He curls his fist around Yukhei, synchronised movements and he doesn’t stop. Yukhei lets his head fall onto Johnny’s shoulder, mouth searching desperately for Johnny’s lips. It’s a messy kiss – they can barely slot their mouths together, but having Johnny’s tongue inside his mouth seems enough for Yukhei. He loves this boy. He really, really fucking does.

Yukhei comes once, but Johnny doesn’t stop fucking him. At some point, Johnny pulls out just so he can turn him on the bed so they are facing each other the next time Johnny slides into Yukhei’s ass. He watches, mesmerised, as Yukhei closes his eyes, bites his bottom lip _raw._ He listens, attentive, to every sound he makes. Yukhei brings his hands to hold at Johnny’s shoulder and squeezes until his short nails cut the skin slightly and the sweat of their bodies make it burn. 

Yukhei comes again, his come reaching Johnny’s belly. Johnny smiles, leans in and catches Yukhei’s mouth in a dirty kiss and then he, too, finds release.

“Oh, god,” He murmurs, mouth pressed against Yukhei’s chin. “I love you.”

Then, he hears his own words. 

_Oh, no._

* * *

  
Johnny, at his age, has progressed past the need for running away. Except when it comes to Yukhei, apparently. He doesn’t remember leaving his own apartment and he doesn’t know how he finds himself outside Yuta’s house, but he does.

He runs and hides and ignores Yukhei’s messages. He doesn’t even _read_ them, completely afraid of what he could find there. He deletes everything before checking a single text. Yuta judges him from his spot on the floor, but he doesn’t say anything. 

At least, Yuta doesn’t say anything the first three days. On the fourth day, he’s had enough.

“You _have_ to talk to the boy, Johnny, you are not a child. You are capable of adult communication.”

Laying down on the couch, Johnny replies. “No I’m not.”

“Yes, you are. You fell in love with him, big deal. People fall in love all the time.” Johnny doesn’t say anything, so Yuta continues “And even if you don’t want to speak to him about your feelings, you will have to talk to him about your arrangement at some point.”

Johnny groans. “Shut up.”

Yuta scoffs. “And you have to go back to work. Being a CEO doesn’t exempt you from working. You are not a king.”

“Damn, you sound like my mum. I told you to stop talking.”

“You are at _my_ house–”

“Oh my _God_.”

But Yuta is right, as he is most of the time. On the fifth day, Johnny goes back to work and on the sixth day he catches a flight to France. 

France is… nice. Too cold. Maybe it’s colder because Johnny feels lonely. Days ago he was wearing loose t-shirts in a tropical country, the stunning beach of Copacabana across the street from the hotel he was staying at. Johnny didn’t feel cold at all, a mix from the cruel sun and the fact that he had Yukhei back then. 

France is cold, there’s no sun cruelly setting his skin on fire even when the sun is up on the sky, but the cold weather is familiar. Yukhei had stopped calling. He returned the money Johnny asked his secretary to send him. 

They haven’t talked. Johnny is _still_ in love and he can’t fucking believe this is what his life has come to. A mess, a total mess.

He manages to work, at least. Another millionaire deal, more money into his account, his company thriving. He comes back to Korea after three days in France; he drives back from the airport and finds Yukhei’s gift hidden in the car. Johnny had forgotten about this gift, their last night together was dirty and urgent and the next morning was what it was and the gift laid there. Forgotten. The parking lot of his building is dark by the time he gets home, it’s a little after eight. He doesn’t bother getting his suitcases from the trunk, he’ll just send someone to get them tomorrow. 

Johnny gets rid of his tie inside the elevator. He doesn’t check his phone, there’s no need to. Yukhei stopped calling. The elevator makes a sound and opens up at Johnny’s floor. The whole floor belongs to him, so he doesn’t mind that he looks dejected. No one is around. He fetches his key card inside his slacks, unlocks his door and switches the light on. 

He startles when he notices he’s not alone. There’s a body on the couch, buried under fluffy blankets. It’s cold in Seoul, too. He doesn’t want to hope, but he hopes– maybe. Who else could it be, if not the only person who’s got a copy of the same key card that Johnny has in his hand? 

“Yukhei?”

The body on the couch stirs. Yukhei sits up, blankets falling off him onto the floor. He looks adorable. “Johnny?”

 _Oh, how I’ve missed him._ “Yeah,” Johnny pauses. “What are you doing here?”

“Where else could I be?”

“Were you waiting for me?” He closes the door behind him. 

“Yeah. You vanished. Didn’t text nor called. I didn’t know what else to do. I went back to my place once or twice, but I came here everyday.”

“It’s been weeks.” Johnny says, dumbly.

“I fucking know.” Yukhei answers. He doesn’t sound angry, he just sounds sad. “Johnny, what the fuck?”

Johnny gulps, looks away. “I’m sorry.”

Yukhei gets up from the couch. He’s wearing Johnny’s clothes. “You _better_.” Then he throws his arms around Johnny’s neck with outstanding force. Johnny loses his balance and thumps against the door. “I miss you, I miss you a whole fucking lot.”

“Yukhei–”

“Why did you _run,_ ” Yukhei says, voice muffled against Johnny’s neck. Johnny remembers himself and hugs him back, bringing him closer. “Why did you run, you fuckig idiot.”

Johnny brings his hand to pet Yukhei’s hair. “I’m sorry, puppy.”

“Tell me again.”

“I’m sorry.”

Yukhei shakes his head, he’s still hiding his face on Johnny’s neck. His hair brushes Johnny’s chin. “Not that.”

_Oh._

Johnny licks his lips. “I love you.”

Yukhei takes a step back, reaches for Johnny’s face with both hands, cradling his cheeks as if Johnny is a precious thing to hold. 

“I love you too,” He says. “I’ve loved you for so long now. I think I loved you from the start. I had to see you and that was it.”

Johnny lets out a small laugh. “You can’t say things like that. I have an old heart.”

“Shut up.”

Johnny sobers up a little. “I’m sorry I ran away. Older doesn’t mean wiser.”

“I know. It’s fine– I understand. I’d have done the same.” Yukhei reaches for his hand. “We are okay.”

“I have something for you.”

Yukhei scrunches up his nose. “You don’t have to get me anything.”

“Are you kidding? I’ll spoil you thrice more now. But, this thing. I bought this weeks ago.”

“What is it?”

Johnny reaches for the gift inside his pocket. He was going to bury the small velvety box in the depths of his underwear drawer. He takes Yukhei’s hand, sits on the couch and pulls Yukhei to his lap. “It’s a white gold bracelet. I ordered the date we met to be engraved on the inside of it.” 

“It’s beautiful,” He says, then he giggles. “I thought it was gonna be a collar.”

Johnny startles. “Really?”

“Yeah, I’ve been… waiting for you to get me one.” Yukhei says, holding out his wrist so Johnny can close the bracelet around it. “Oh, it looks great on me.”

“It does,” He replies absentmindedly. “Wait, you _want_ a collar?”

Yukhei flushed red on his lap. “I _just_ said I do. Are you gonna make me repeat myself?”

“Yes, I think I will. Tell me you want a collar.”

“I want a collar.”

Johnny surges forward, catching Yukhei’s mouth in a hot, messy kiss. “I’ll get you a thousand collars, puppy, just you wait.”

Loneliness seems very far away from this couch, Johnny thinks, and the couch seems the perfect size for Johnny and all the love he feels for the boy on his lap. 

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @kitsuwei and you can find more info on my commissions on the pinned tweet! Thanks!


End file.
